Spider Man's Haunted Halloween
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Spider Man tries to find a Halloween party, but winds up at the wrong house...and meets a kooky, spooky ghost gal!


**I am pleased to announce that this is my 300th story!**

 **I'm proud to have made it this far! Thank you and Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Spider Man looked down at New York City. Having spider powers, he can climb the tallest buildings and get the best view.

He saw some houses decorated with orange lights and pumpkins with carved faces.

That can only mean one thing; it was Halloween.

"Halloween in New York City." said Spider Man. "There ain't nothing like it."

Spider Man spent the whole month beating villains without ever catching a break for Halloween fun.

But today was going to be different. He made sure every villain was locked up extra tight and all muggers were beat down and handed to the cops.

This year, Spidey was pulling all stops to have a normal Halloween.

Spider Man landed in an alley and walked casually out. "Let's get this party started!"

When Spider Man wasn't busy with the superhero gig, he always liked to be normal guy Peter Parker and hang with his friends.

And tonight, Peter was looking forward to a Halloween party at his best friend Harry Osborne's house.

The masked hero walked like an average Joe through the town. And why not? Halloween was perfect for Spider Man to walk among the townsfolk like he was one of them.

Especially since some children were dressed as Spider Man.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Spider Man heard screaming and he saw several people coming of a fancy restaurant running in terror. And all of them were screaming;

"A GHOST!"

"HELP! RUN!"

"GHOST!"

"A GHOST!"

Spider Man ran over to one of the citizens. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"A ghost!" the woman screamed. "A GHOST!" She went to run off with the other people.

"A ghost?" Spider Man said. "Color me skeptical."

The hero walked into the restaurant. The place was trashed due to the stampede. Chairs and tables were toppled over, food and plates were scattered all over the floor.

The only thing that remained in tact was the grand piano on the far end of the room.

"Well, I see many things wrong with this place, but no ghost." Spider Man said. "It's just a practical joke or something."

Spider Man left and went back on track to Harry's party.

"But still, a ghost? How gullible can you get?" Spider Man said out loud.

Growing up as a scientific, rational thinking person, Spider Man never believed in ghosts.

But deep down, he hoped there really wasn't a ghost.

"Okay, Harry rented out the creepy old house on the corner for the party..." Spider Man arrived on an old street in the neighborhood.

"Geez, there's a lot of creepy old houses here!" Spider Man walked down the sidewalk and sure enough, there were all sorts of old, abandoned houses. It was hard to tell regular houses from haunted looking ones.

"Why does everything have to look spooky on Halloween?!" Spider Man tried to be brave.

Suddenly, Spider Man heard chilling organ music coming from one of the houses.

It was a big, dark, horrible looking house.

And Spider Man stood right before it.

"Creepy house, spooky party music. Definitely Harry's Halloween party!" Spider Man walked past the rusty old gate and up the squeaky wooden steps.

He knocked in the door, it slowly opened by itself.

Spider Man scoffed. "Pfft, motion detectors." He came all the way inside and took in the impressive decor.

"Wow! Harry really went whole hog on this setup!" Spider Man said. "Those cobwebs look so real! And I should know!"

It was true. The macabre house was filled with dusty cobwebs. It was a house straight out of a scary movie.

But nobody was here.

"Harry? MJ?" Spider Man called out.

No response.

"Guess I'm the first one here." Spider Man tensed a little when he realized something. "But who's playing that music?"

Curiosity taking over, Spider Man followed the sound of the spooky music to another room. He gasped in awe when he saw an enormous pipe organ.

"Whoa! Cool!" Spider Man came close, excited to see the ancient instrument. But what he saw next made his skin crawl.

The organ was playing by itself!

Spider Man was about to scream and run, but being the rational thinker he is, he sneered.

"Get a grip, Spidey. There's no such thing as ghosts."

The organ stopped in mid-performance.

Spider Man was petrified with fear as the dead silence filled the air.

"Okay, no big deal, Spidey." said the hero after a gulp. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing at all-"

Just then, a misty blue fog whipsed under Spider Man's nose. The sudden action caused a tickly feeling in his nose.

"Achoo!" Spider Man let out a sneeze.

A creepy cackle echoed through the room.

Spider Man was now completely unnerved. "Okay! Whoever's doing this, it's not funny!" he warned, trying not to sound scared. But he wasn't fooling anyone.

"WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The sound of a high-pitched, maniacal laugh caused Spider Man to scream and run away in terror.

He was trying to find the door when all of a sudden he felt his mask pulled off!

"MY MASK!" Now Spider Man was exposed as Peter Parker! He spun around and found his mask floating in mid-air!

The mask moved as if it was a sock puppet. "Hello, Handsome!" Spidey's mask said in a comical deep voice.

"GYAAAAAAAH!" Peter screamed again and tried to get away.

He ran into a different room. Exhausted from sheer terror alone, he sat on a dusty old chair.

Peter threw his head back and sighed a heavy sigh. "This was not the happy Halloween I was hoping for..."

But then, Peter's eyes bulged out when he saw a blue, transparent head come through the wall.

It was a ghost.

"Oh! Heeheeheeheeheehaha! You're cute!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Peter's scream erupted through the entire house.

Scared out of his wits, he ran for his life as the ghoulish ghost cackled with wicked glee.

"HELP! G-G-G-GHOST!" Peter cried out.

"WOOOOOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOOHOOWAOOHOOHOOHAHA!" The ghost was getting such a thrill out of scaring Peter.

"I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Peter was almost at the door when the ghost appeared in front of him.

Peter shot his webs at the ghost. But they just went right through it.

Now seeing it a bit longer, Peter saw that the ghost was a ghost girl. She had short white hair with a blue streak pulled in a side ponytail.

The ghost girl looked at Peter's webbing on the wall. "Wow! Nice webs!" she said. "Really brightens the place up!" She floated closer to the quivering teen.

Peter backed against the wall. "Please! I-I'm too young to believe in ghosts!" he said in fear.

"So you're Spider Man?!" She smiled big and friendly-like and let out another shrill laugh. "I gotta tell ya, you're even cuter than I thought you'd be!"

 _'Oh, great. A ghost girl with a crush on me!'_ Peter thought with dread. _'I have to get out of this nightmare!'_

But Peter can't do a thing without his mask. He had to get it back, but how? He was at this goofy ghost's mercy!

The ghost girl giggled her creepy giggle. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting the real Spider Man! I'm a big fan of yours! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Peter shuddered from her scary laugh. But that last part made him feel a little less afraid.

"You're...a fan of me?" asked Peter.

"You bet I am! All the ghouls in school talk about you! You half human, half spider! You can shoot webs, crawl on walls, and beat the bad guys like pow! Wham! Boom!" She punched and kicked the air. "You're amazing!"

Hearing this, Peter smiled for the first time since entering.

The ghost blinked. "Oh! I forgot!" She presented him with his mask. "Here's your mask back."

Peter took the mask and put it back on. But he didn't run away. He wanted to know more about this apparently friendly ghost. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Phantasma, but my friends call me Phanty." She grinned. "Did I scare you good?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Spider Man blurted. "I thought I was gonna turn into a ghost!"

"Really?! Oh, my phantom father will be so proud!" Phanty squealed. "But to be honest, I'm more of a musical ghost, not a haunting ghost."

"Wait a minute! Were you the one who scared those people at the restaurant?!" Spider Man inquired.

"Well, I was taking a look around the city when I spotted that fancy piano at the restaurant! I just wanted to play it so badly that I, well, I just did!"

Phanty flew over to the organ. She danced her see-through fingers upon the keys. The haunting melody gave Spidey the shivers.

"Wow! A real haunting refrain." Spider Man said. But then the beat became more catchy. And the hero started swaying to the music. "And a pretty catchy one too!"

Phanty played her composition so professionally, performing for her hero, Spider Man, it was a dream come true.

When she finished, Spider Man gave her a round of applause. "Brava! Encore!"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Phanty cackled with delight.

"Say, how'd you like to come to Harry's party with me?" asked Spider Man.

"Are you kidding?! I'd LOVE to go! Ahahahahahahaaaa!" Phanty blinked. "Wait, won't people freak out like when you saw me?"

"Not if they don't think they're seeing a ghost." Spider Man simply said.

* * *

At Harry's party, the joint was jumping. When Peter told everyone of Harry's new "special effects", things were a lot more interesting.

The crowd cheered on as Phantasma played on the keyboard. She had mad skills.

"Cool, hologram, Harry!"

"These special effects rock!"

"It looks like a real ghost!"

"She, I mean, it is awesome!"

Peter and Harry watched from outside the crowd. "So, let me get this straight. You got the address wrong for my party, wound up in a real haunted house, and met a real ghost?"

"Yeah, in a nutshell, that sums it up." Peter said. "But thanks for letting her come, Harry."

"No prob, Pete. How many guys can say they got a real ghost performing at their Halloween party?"

Phanty was done with her composition. Everyone broke out in applause. She laughed as she bowed. Then she flew over to Peter and gave him a big hug.

"Best Halloween ever!" the ghost girl giggled. "Thank you so much, Spider Man!"

"Anytime." Peter said. "As always, this is a Halloween I'll never forget."


End file.
